Property of Usami Akihiko
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Akihiko decides the best way to proclaim that Misaki belongs to him is to mark him with permanent pen.


**Feels good to be back. I've had the writing itch for a while now but didn't know what to write about, but then ****vampygurl402 requested I write smut with a possessive Usagi, so, thanks ma love for giving me something to work towards. It's not as possessive as I intended, and more humorous than I wanted, but at least it's something, eh?**

**If anyone else wants to chuck me some requests I'd appreciate it (because I don't have an original thought in my body) and try to get it done.**

**This does have a SEX SCENE in it, just to warn you. So don't come crying to me when I send you on an unwanted path of sexual awakening just because you didn't heed the warning. REPENT.**

**Enjoy :)**

It had been a long day. A long, boring day. At last bedtime finally arrived and Misaki gratefully slipped under the covers of the huge bed. Even the toy train that chugged its way around the room wasn't bothering Misaki tonight as he curled into the thick duvet, savouring the sensation of soft fabric caressing his milky white skin. He moved onto his stomach and stretched his body as long as he could, cracking a kink he'd had in his lower back for the better part of the afternoon. His arms came up to rest underneath his pillow and he let out his final long sigh for the day before surrendering himself to sleep. A fleeting thought flitted to his lover, who had locked himself in his study all day to research material for his new book, a no doubt soon to be masterpiece about the fragility of life, told through two lovers who do something because something which Misaki really couldn't bring himself to care about at this moment. Misaki, who was definitely happy that he had had a Usagi-free day and was definitely not at all upset or lonely, unwillingly carried thoughts of his silver haired nuisance into his dreams.

Akihiko gently held Misaki in one of his hands just above the boy's hips as he traced intricate patterns across Misaki's rear with his tongue. It was loving and sensual and Misaki couldn't help himself when his hips pressed into the mattress beneath him as a growing heat built in his groin.

"Usa-" Misaki's eyes wouldn't open and his words couldn't escape as his body felt as heavy as lead.

"Misaki, I love you. Without you my life would be meaningless and empty. You are the reason I exist."

Despite himself Misaki felt a smile stretch across his lips, he wanted to look at his lover, but was still unable to open his eyes. With unusual effort he managed to open his lids, realising that he had in fact just been sleeping and had managed to pull himself out of his dream. And yet the pressure on his backside was still there, and the wet tongue was indeed stroking his cheeks.

"Usagi-san, did you say something?" Craning his neck to look back at the author.

"No I didn't, go back to sleep, my dear, I love seeing you so peaceful." Akihiko stroked the hip he was holding with his thumb.

Misaki couldn't resist the warmth that spread through his heart at Akihiko's words and ministrations. He chose to ignore the fact that he had dreamt Akihiko saying such sappy things, but when it came down to it, Misaki truly did love the man and felt loved also and these sweet moments were the only times he would let himself think like that.

Taking a glance back at his love Misaki was slightly confused to see Akihiko wasn't kissing him, but sat up, just below his bum. He had misjudged what Akihiko had been doing, and so looked further down at his own rear, as his love was quickly replaced with anger. The moist tip he felt gliding over his ass wasn't a tongue but actually a thick black permanent marker.

Misaki flew up from the bed, knocking the author off him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted. "You were drawing on. My. Ass! Why don't you just get some paper?" Misaki fumed as he flailed his arms about. "What were you doing? What could you have possible thought important enough that it had to be tattooed on. My. Ass?" He stormed over to the full-length mirror, kicking the train off its tracks on his way. He looked over his shoulder to see his back in the glass and upon his firm buttocks in clear capitalised letters read:

PROPERTY OF USAMI AKIHIKO

Misaki took a moment to collect his breath before screaming "WHAT THE FUCK?" He whipped his head round to see Akihiko sat on the edge of the bed. He was reclined slightly, resting on his hand behind him with his legs casually crossed and an expression of pure unfettered nonchalance. Misaki moved forward until his face was three inches away from Akihiko's. "I would ask your thought process behind this but I'm so _pissed_ I can barely see your face through the flames, let alone hear your ridiculous reasoning."

Akihiko, unfazed by his lover's outburst, rested his forehead softly against Misaki's. "There wasn't much thought behind it."

"Oh yeah, you don't say."

"Only love." Akihiko paused, seeing this conclusion hadn't been enough, he continued. "The book I'm writing at the moment is all about love and life and how quickly these things can be lost or taken from you. As I've told you many times before, you and I will never be parted and I know that you now understand that, but not everyone else does, so just in case someone wants a ride on your butt or the grim reaper comes to take you from me they'll all see it and know that you can't be messed with because they'd have me to deal with. I only did it because I love you and want to protect you."

Misaki looked at Akihiko for a while longer before giving him a half hearted shove on to the bed. "Idiot."

They continued staring at each other, Akihiko lying down and Misaki standing by his legs. A smirk crept its way onto Akihiko's lips. "Not to mention I've owned that ass hundreds of times" He muttered.

"What was that?" Misaki asked, though he had heard perfectly well.

"I'm just saying, I do kind of own it. I did acquire it, a few years ago now, and I have very frequently spent my time inside it. A bit like a holiday home. So in a way I am the proprietor of it."

"For a well-educated man, you do say some stupid things."

"In fact," Akihiko rose from the sheets and crept towards Misaki "I fancy a holiday right now."

Before Misaki could dodge the attack, Akihiko grabbed him and lifted him in the air in order to drop him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Usagi-san! Your sappy and pathetic excuse for this graffiti has not got you off the hook; you have not earned anything you could want and you deserve to be punished!"

"I'm just claiming what is rightfully mine."

"Rightfu-!" Misaki was instantly silenced by the sudden press of the others lips. He tried to protest but the moment he opened his mouth Akihiko's talented tongue invaded Misaki's reluctantly eager one. A large hand moved to one of the teen's hard pink nipples, rubbing and tweaking as the other hand reached into the bedside table to draw out the familiar bottle of clear liquid. Placing the bottle on top of the cabinet for now, Akihiko busied himself with removing Misaki's pyjamas. With a quick separation of lips, the fabric was over the head and off and their faces instantly glued together again.

Misaki felt his bottoms slip over his hips and cool air hit his already erect cock; in need of warmth and friction he raised his hips to press his need against Akihiko's. The sensation of being so close to his lover made him feel over-stimulated, he moved his head to the side, breaking the contact of deeply engaged tongues, as Akihiko licked his way down to Misaki's neck, leaving a trail of saliva down Misaki's face.

Misaki now completely naked, waited for Akihiko to remove his constrictions; the elder too hasty for his own good as he managed to only tighten the knot on his tie rather than undo it. Completely vexed and unable to successfully undress himself, he sighed in relief as Misaki lifted himself up, both legs draping over Akihiko's thighs and carefully undid the tangle Akihiko had created. He then slowly unfastened each of Akihiko's shirt buttons, aware that Akihiko was staring at him. As he got to the last one he lifted his face to see Akihiko gazing at him with half lidded eyes brimming with love. A blush rose on Misaki's cheeks, prompting Akihiko to kiss it into a richer colour. Feeling particularly brave and thoroughly caught in the moment, he surreptitiously unzipped Akihiko's trousers and stroked with the tips of his fingers the helmet of the man's engorged penis. Akihiko gasped and plunged his tongue into Misaki's mouth again, kissing him so hard Misaki fell back onto the mattress.

"Naughty Misaki," Akihiko purred, "catching me off guard, whoever did you learn such a thing like that from?"

Misaki chuckled as the man removed his last item of clothing, sitting up on his knees to display for his younger lover what he had to offer him. Misaki couldn't resist looking. For someone who works on a computer all day Akihiko somehow managed to maintain an irresistible physique. The man's sculptured chest ran down into a toned stomach, giving way to a defined V, punctuated with two protruding veins which fed the lusty fuel into his generously sized erection.

"Misaki," he said, bringing the green eyes back to his face, "I'm yours." A cool wet finger encircled Misaki's entrance. "And you're mine." The finger slipped inside, coating the walls with the lube Misaki hadn't noticed Akihiko preparing. Misaki gasped as he felt the cold digit penetrate him. Akihiko leaned back down to kiss him, meshing his dripping cock with Misaki's, dragging his shaft up and down against the other.

When the hole had loosened enough around Akihiko's finger he added a second, keeping the pace gentle as he carefully prepared his partner. Akihiko was concentrating on loosening his lover and rubbing against him, allowing Misaki to have control over their tongues, the student unwittingly was drinking from the author's mouth like it was the sweetest liqueur on Earth, running his fingers through the thick silver locks and pulling on them now and then when the passion took him. Akihiko made a note to remind him of this later.

Able now to add a third finger, Akihiko made quick work of ensuring his portal to pleasure was ready for use. He removed himself from Misaki, fingers, groin, and mouth, and looked down at him. He brushed aside the hair stuck to Misaki's forehead, "turn over" he said, "I want to observe my artwork as I take you."

Misaki rolled over without protest, secretly just as eager as Akihiko for what was coming next. The letters, to Akihiko's disappointment, were slightly smudged, but still clear as daylight. Akihiko lined up the head of his cock with Misaki's still tight hole, he could already feel the heat radiating from inside. He slid in with one swift movement, nestling his organ right in between the words USAMI and AKIHIKO; a shudder rolled down his body as Misaki's lithe form seized up for a moment before relaxing around the intrusion. As of late, with Misaki's growing confidence, he now signals when he wants Akihiko to move by grinding his ass into Akihiko's crotch. The man with the silver mane is more than happy to comply with his love's wishes. Sliding out almost all the way he made sure to watch the shiny black words as he slams back into the heat, causing Misaki to fall onto his elbows with a quick "careful!" and causing the words to bounce marvellously on the boy's plump backside.

Akihiko repeated the process again and again fully enjoying the sight as Misaki moaned and mewled in pleasure beneath him. The man halted his movements, caressing the soft skin of Misaki's mounds, drawing back his hand he gave a sharp slap, taking immense delight in the jiggle of the words.

"Misaki?"

"Mmm."

"I think we should get these words professionally tattooed on your rump."

"On my what?"

"They're starting to smudge and I fear the 'permanent' marker isn't entirely truthful. This may have all come off by the morning."

"Good!"

Akihiko huffed, exasperated. "No, not good! I'm going to book an appointment for you in the morning."

"Usagi-san, you're not going to do anything of the sort."

"It's my home, I can do what I want."

"It may be your home, but it's my body."

"No, I mean, your ass is my home."

"Oh, Usagi-san! Stop calling it that!"

"It's mine!" Akihiko determined, thrusting into Misaki as hard and fast as he could, aiming to fully claim it as his possession. Misaki moaned uncontrollably, he could feel the heat of lust and love tightly coiling in his groin as he neared the edge of the sweet abyss. Akihiko was close also, he rested his head between Misaki's shoulders and groaned, his breath coming in short pants against his lover's sweaty skin.

With a final thrust both males came, Misaki into the sheets and Akihiko deep within Misaki's body, the teen's muscles milking him for every last drop. Misaki fell face forward into the pillow, utterly spent. Akihiko stayed kneeling, still gripping the narrow hips and still buried inside. He gazed into space for a few moments, feeling very proud of himself. He then looked down at his already sleeping lover and best friend and gave a silent thank you. He then pulled out from his favourite retreat, leaned down and kissed the dripping hole, then laid down next to Misaki, feeling immensely grateful that in this fragile life, he had a place to call home.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SO STUPID haha!**

**wow.**

**such cringe.**

**3hot5u**

**I had a lot of fun writing this. When writing I like to write my sentence and if it's a serious one I finish it with the stupidest thing I can think of, have a jolly good laugh and whatnot, then delete it and continue with the story. What an exciting life I lead! But no, really I do have friends, honestly.**

**Don't forget to review, folks :D**


End file.
